N'Jobu
N'Jobu is the posthumous antagonist in the 2018 Marvel film Black Panther. He is a former Prince of Wakanda who planned on selling vibrainium on the black market to ignite a global revolution. He is also the father of Erik Killmonger. He was portrayed by Sterling K. Brown. History Growing Up with T'Chaka N'Jobu started off as the younger brother of T'Chaka as they both grew up to become legendary figures of Wakanda, with T'Chaka serving as its King while N'Jobu became an agent of Wakanda's intelligence force (known as War Dogs). As the days go by, N'Jobu met an American woman during a mission in California and fell in love with her, fathering their son Erik. As Erik grew up, N'Jobu tells him about stories of Wakanda and their origins, claiming that the sunsets are the best there of the world. Betrayal However, N'Jobu grew disillusioned towards T'Chaka's isolationist policies, as he believes that they were doing more harm than good; he is even more upset to learn that Erik's mother has been sent to prison for an unknown crime that she didn't commit. Deciding that the only course of action was to initiate a global revolution, N'Jobu decided to betray his brother by revealing his country's existence to black-market arms dealer Ulysses Klaue and helped him infiltrate Wakanda in order to steal some vibranium, hoping to use some of it to free Erik's mother from prison so that they can start a new life afresh with Erik. Unbeknownst to both N'Jobu and Klaue, T'Chaka had learned about his brother's treachery from his confidant Zuri, who previously disguised himself as an American citizen named James in order to gain the Prince's trust. When Klaue's attack resulted in the deaths of several Wakandan citizens (including W'Kabi's parents), T'Chaka made his way to the United States and confronted his brother. Death and Legacy During the encounter, N'Jobu learned about Zuri's true identity and tried to kill him, only for T'Chaka to force himself to kill N'Jobu in order to save Zuri's life. T'Chaka and Zuri then proceeded to return back to Wakanda, leaving Erik behind along with N'Jobu's diary and for Erik's mother to remain in prison until her death. This event is what led a grieving Erik to vow revenge on Wakanda for abandoning him and causing his family's demise. Although he did not live live to see it, N'Jobu's dream of ending oppression for people of African descent came true via his nephew, T'Challa, who ended Wakanda's isolation from the rest of the world. Personality Unlike most Wakandans, N'Jobu was not a traditionalist at heart, which led him to question his home nation's isolationist policies. Despite being a rogue and an extremist by nature, N'Jobu was also a compassionate individual who had a heart of gold, witnessing people of African descent being oppressed, whom he sees as his people; led him to betray Wakanda (albeit reluctantly) seeing as how he not only betray his nation to fund a war against the world at large, feeling that to be the only way to liberate people of African descent, but he was also willing to eventually subdue all countries and rule as a benevolent dictator. Due to his training as a War Dog, N'Jobu was cautious, to the point of being slow to trust others, but was willing to put his life on the line for individuals who he had indeed come to trust. Powers and Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant': Due to his training as a War Dog, N'Jobu was a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. *'Multilingualism': As a native Wakandan, N'Jobu spoke Xhosa fluently, in addition to English. Gallery Videos Black Panther (2018) - Why Are You Here? Scene HD FilmVerse Black Panther - The Fate of N'Jobu Navigation pl:N'Jobu Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Posthumous Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Spouses Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Saboteurs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monarchs Category:Servant of Hero Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Smugglers Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Jingoists Category:Businessmen Category:Xenophobes Category:Scapegoat Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Terrorists Category:Grey Zone